Master Tokens
For a table of when everything unlocks, please see the Token Master List. __FORCETOC__ Fourth Year Although you aren't given Master tokens in your fourth year, you may spend your future master token in fourth year. The application for this will require more character justification than spending the token in fifth year. Illegal Animagus Animagi are capable of transforming into a specific animal, maintaining all their mental faculties whilst thus changed. Due to the potential to abuse this power, Animagi are required by law to register at the Ministry when they achieve their transformation. In purchasing this version of the power you have chosen not to register and risk potential legal repercussions from The Ministry unless you register. Learning: Must discover the Animagus ritual process in-character, either by acquiring it from The Ministry legally, or illegally through a more nefarious justification method of your own choice. Must spend the time (typically at least three months in-game) preparing the potion required for the transformation process. You may brew this potion through the potion system yourself, have another player do it, or build a casual NPC in the your application who will brew it for you. Unregistered Animagi are illegal. Timeframe: Roughly half an IC Year/one term to complete The Animagus Ritual and become an Animagus. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Changing Forms: Some people change vastly over the course of their lives, though there's never been a recorded case of anyone's Animagus change, some theorise that undergoing the ritual once again may allow someone's animal form to be replaced with a new one. To do this you must submit an app detailing that your character will undergo the ritual again and how they've changed. This will cost an additional token: * If you're an illegal Animagus and will continue to remain unregistered, this costs 1 Apprentice token. * If you're an illegal Animagus and plan on registering this time, this will cost 1 Apprentice token. * If you're a legal Animagus and plan on not registering your new form, this will cost 1 Master token - with 1 Apprentice token being refunded to you. * If you're a legal Animagus and plan on registering your new form again, this will cost 1 Apprentice token. Master Plant Due to there being no measurable power scale to place plants on their prices can range from minor to master tokens, as such plants should be discussed in private discussion queue prior to purchasing so a price for the plant can be assigned based on its power and versatility. Some examples of this tier include: * Devil's Snare * Dittany Fifth Year Dual-Wanding You cannot apply for Dual-Wanding if you have Wand Affinity. A rare talent requiring exceptional focus of mind and the ability to split one’s attention near perfectly, dual-wanding is the art of wielding two magical focuses simultaneously. Requires a second wand to use. Learning: Typically this art requires a certain level of mental discipline. Using Dual-Wanding: When initiating combat, you can choose to adopt a dual-wanding stance, granting you an additional action on your turn that can be used to target a second enemy combatant at the cost of placing you at the end of the initiative order. You can also use your wands in tandem to concentrate on two concentration spells at once, provided that neither spell’s DC exceeds 10. Novice: Initially you will find yourself struggling to cast spells with your off hand, even while casting separately as you adjust to both your new wand, and the practice of splitting your concentration. However, you will be unable to cast concentration spells yet while using both wands. Intermediate: You have grown more adept at splitting your focus, near to casting in tandem with your wands, but spells that require heavy concentration can still elude you, and there are limits to how long you can maintain the focus to utilize both in combat. You’ve grown enough that you can cast one concentration spell on top of splitting your focus to use both wands. Master: You’re now so experienced at splitting your focus between wands that using them both is of no challenge to you and you can fight for long periods of time. You can use them in tandem near perfectly and you can simultaneously cast concentration spells as well. Note: You’re allowed combine Dual Wanding with Blade Magic if you spend the appropriate token on Blade Magic too. Timeframe: Dual Wanding will take 1 IC year to master. Legilimency The power to expand your consciousness and brush it against that of another, Legilimency allows the practitioner to glimpse memories and comprehend the mental state of those they encounter. Learning: Requires a willing teacher, a student of at least fifth year with the necessary temperament and either Ministry registration or suitable justification for avoiding the registry. As Legilimens is a learnable spell within the model, its power increases as you add more learn modifiers on. *0 - 6: Nothing (Takes four IC weeks) *7 - 10: You can cast the spell poorly and only read surface thoughts of people standing still. Can be resisted with Willpower? (Takes an additional three IC weeks) *11 - 15: You can cast the spell a little better and can reach memories that aren't too weak (Takes an additional three IC weeks) *16 - 20: You can now reach further back and uncover memories that people are trying hard to hide or forget, although it will leave you drained the longer you have to search for those memories and depending on the emotional turmoil (Takes and additional four IC weeks) *21: At mastery, you don't expend as much energy and can more actively attack with the strength of your mind. [[Mind_Magic#Mechanics_of_Legilimency|'Using']] Timeframe: Your skill at Legilimency develops as you put more learn points into it. We recommend taking the time to pace out these learns as Legilimency is a complex and advanced ability. This is recommended not enforced and you can make it longer, but please avoid making the timeframe too short. Master Item The scope of Master items are generally much larger in terms of the scope of story, the power level and their potential impact on the world of Harry Potter. This application can consist of either obtaining or creating the magical items, depending on your character's skill set. Items of Master Token quality might include: *An item of similar legend and power to that of a Hallow, such as The Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone or Invisibility Cloak. *Fully functioning and furnished transportable home, akin to Newt’s suitcase. *Legendary Goblin Sword, old enough to have countless reinforcements and other magical properties. Master Story Story Tokens are powerful tokens capable of making your narrative desires come to life. The power of these tokens is limited only by the user’s imagination and what we can fit into Harry Potter and Model Hogwarts canon, and it is the scope that sets that differentiates the different levels of Story Tokens. Master Story allows you to receive help with making sure a narrative you’re interested in for your character to happen, and part of the process will be fitting it into canon with the helps of the Application team, as well as potentially receiving a set of short but personal prompts that will help you bring that story to life. The scope of this story can be extremely large, and while it will focus on your character, the effects and scope of the story can be wide reaching and heavily impactful. Some good examples of what can be feasible on a Master Story Token are: *Harry and the gang infiltrate the Department of Mysteries and face off against Death Eaters. *Malfoy and the gang repairs a vanishing cabinet and stage a hostile takeover of Hogwarts after killing the headmaster. *Barty Crouch Jr. and himself polyjuice’s as a professor for a year, stealing their position. *Harry and the gang defeat Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. (7th year +) *Voldemort and the gang subdue the Ministry of Magic and bring it under their control. (Graduate Level) *Grindelwald and the gang decide to take over a country for funsies. (Graduate Level) Special Pet: XXXX You have adopted a magical creature as a pet, assuming responsibility for its care and companionship. All creatures must be purchased or obtained as infants, and maturation details should be outlined in the application or clarified with the current Care of Magical Creatures professor. This rule falls away if purchased year 6 or later. Non-canon creatures can be applied for; on approval from the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the application team, the creature will be given an appropriate rating. Fully sapient creatures cannot be pets. XXXX creatures are dangerous or difficult, and should only be handled by wizards of great skill or specialist knowledge. This category includes occamies, phoenixes, and unicorns. For details on pricing please see the document linked. Creature Document. Special Pet: XXXXX You have adopted a magical creature as a pet, assuming responsibility for its care and companionship. All creatures must be purchased or obtained as infants, and maturation details should be outlined in the application or clarified with the current Care of Magical Creatures professor. This rule falls away if purchased year 6 or later. Non-canon creatures can be applied for; on approval from the Care of Magical Creatures professor and the application team, the creature will be given an appropriate rating. Fully sapient creatures cannot be pets. XXXXX creatures are considered to be wizard-killers and are impossible to train or domesticate. Examples include basilisks, dragons, and acromantulas. Whilst these cost the same as XXXX creatures, more detail will be required in the application to explain exactly how you will take care of such dangerous beasts. For details on pricing please see the document linked. Creature Document. Wand Affinity You cannot apply for Wand Affinity if you have Dual-Wanding. It is often said that the wand chooses the wizard. This is a statement that rings true in those that are truly bonded to their wand, whether it be through having a core that relates to them on some deeper level (such as the infamous Harry Potter and his phoenix tail feather) or by fitting the wandlore of the wood so excellently that you are a model for what it represents. Either way, you and your wand have a bond and a loyalty that is much closer than most others, and are equal partners in every spell you cast. Learning: To fully bond with your wand you must first go through a great amount with them, whether this be through adventure or academia, through love or hatred. The wand must have always been your greatest ally. As such this ability can only be learned in 5th year or above with extensive justification. Whether this be through the rp of the character or through simply a great length of time spent with this wand. Using Wand Affinity: Outside of combat, you may wandlessly and non-verbally call your wand to you without casting a spell. Furthermore, your wand can be considered to have a degree of ‘plot armour’, and is unlikely to be permanently lost or broken unless consciously abandoned or otherwise betrayed. Once per combat, when your character would be defeated, your wand will lash out to defend you from the attack. Drawbacks: If for any reason you lose the loyalty of your wand. (breaking it, betraying it, damaging it, betraying the ideals that bonded you in the first place) you lose the bonded status with your wand and cannot bond with another wand. As wands that truly fit the wielder are few and far between. Novice: Your wand has began to act outside of the confines of what is normally accepted and seems to be reacting to your choices of the spells you cast and decisions you make in minor ways. Intermediate: Your wand seems to be growing ever more attuned to you now and seems to be speaking back to you in moments, whether through a burst of heat or something else. Your wand has opinions and they’re made clear to you. Master: Your wand is as another limb to you, if the limb had a beating heart and brain of itself. You’re completely in tune with each other and being apart from it feels a notable absence to you. Once per combat when your character would be defeated in a fight, the Wand will act of its own accord to protect its wizard. (Note: Intermediate to Master is a larger leap than usual narratively that is dependent on the player to portray as they see fit.) Timeframe: Suggested: 2 IC Years would be average development but is largely left up to individual player choices due to the narrative strength afforded by this purchase. Sixth Year Horcrux Perhaps the darkest of all magics, to create a Horcrux is to willingly sunder your soul through the act of murder, and through heinous rituals bind a fragment of your broken self into a physical object. Whilst this soul receptacle remains intact, you remain forever eternal - and forever damned. Creating a Horcrux: To create a Horcrux, you must first have discovered in-character the exact purpose and nature of a Horcrux, and furthermore gained access to the means to either independently recreate the necessary rituals yourself or discover a text recording them through adventuring or otherwise earning them. If this is not your first Horcrux, the creation process will also require the discovery or development of further soul stabilization rituals used to allow your soul to survive further sundering. The process of making a Horcrux should remain ambiguous in RP - the nature of the rituals required are so heinously evil that the server might not actually be an appropriate place to describe the process, which should be borne in mind when alluding to them IC. How do Horcruxes work? Suitability as a Horcrux: '''A Horcrux must be a singular and discrete object or creature of symbolic or emotional significance to the creator - they don't necessarily need to love it, but it needs to be something truly meaningful to them and cannot be selected solely for the purpose of being difficult to identify/damage: a vessel that carries the soul symbolically as well as literally. The Horcrux must be at least as large as a ring wearable by adults, and no larger than a typical two-storey house. '''Durability: Inanimate Horcruxes are incredibly durable, resistant to almost all forms of non-magical damage, though situations that would render them truly ''impossible to recover (such as jettisoning them into space) appear to suffice to render them inert. Only the most powerful destructive magical means are capable of destroying them: the Fiendfyre curse, the venom of a Basilisk and the hypothetical Alchemically procuded substance known as the Alkahest. '''Living Horcruxes:' Living Horcruxes have a soul-linked bond to their creator. This can be both blessing and curse, allowing the creator and the Horcrux to share or even influence the thoughts and behaviour of one another. If either party is capable of Occlumency, they are capable of suppressing this connection. Living Horcruxes are further unique in that despite their lack of durability enhancements, the conventional methods of destroying a Horcrux do not necessarily apply reliably - instead, to destroy a Living Horcrux requires the death of the host - exposure to Fiendfyre or Basilisk Venom, etc, would not necessarily be enough if non-fatal. However, a 'temporary' death (such as a Phoenix's resurrection) would still be enough to destroy a Horcrux in a host. Horcrux Abilities Immortality: Horcrux owners don't age whilst they have Horcruxes left. Possibly after enough time their appearance might change slightly as a result of what they've become, but their body remains fit and healthy, as does their mind, and they need not fear the passing of time. Recurrence: Upon death, whilst you have Horcruxes left, you remain in existence as an incorporeal spirit - this still counts as 'death' in the sense that all your non-enchanted spells fade, etc etc. Whilst in this state you can latch onto living non-magical creatures or humans (if the target is human, it must be a willing host) to continue to affect the world. However, an ordinary animal's body cannot sustain the full weight of a living soul for long and will die in a matter of days, leaving you once again helpless. A human host can last much longer, but the strain of hosting two souls in a single form can cause its own issues, requiring frequent consumption of a powerful magical restorative such as Unicorn Blood or the Elixir of Life to sustain. Resurrection: There likely exist a number of different rituals allowing your spirit to return in a new body, including the Flesh, Blood and Bone ritual. Thus, whilst you have Horcruxes remaining, resurrection is always possible - although likely to require the aid of others. It's likely that any such resurrection would, however, result in your body having been dramatically transformed. Horcrux Drawbacks and Limitations Mutation: After creating more than one Horcrux, your physical form begins to distort, taking on an inhuman aspect (the specific details of which reflect your own nature, and are thus up to you). This distortion is similar to a more subtle variant of the consequences of returning through a resurrection ritual, and may cause your mental state to slowly deteriorate as well as your physical state. Enchanting: Horcruxes defy any attempt to Enchant or Artifice them through ordinary means after their creation, although existing magical effects on them may be preserved. Any magical properties must draw upon the inherent power of the Horcrux itself. (see Costing). Indestructible relics such as those wrought of Goblin Silver cannot be made Horcruxes. Diminished Soul: Your soul, weakened by separation, cannot leave a ghost after passing on. Remorse: If you feel genuine remorse, your remaining Horcruxes can be automatically destroyed, their soul fragments remerging with you and your mortality restored. Though your soul will remain mutilated and warped by your actions, redemption and healing is now possible. Costing At bare minimum, you must spend at least one Master token for each Horcrux you create. If the item you are making a Horcrux has special significance (such as belonging to a significant canon character, or having its own magical properties), those properties must be applied for separately in advance, as with any such object. Horcrux Empowerment: You may choose to spend an additional Token to harness the soul fragment within the Horcrux, granting it additional power. Such properties would have to be outlined fully in the application to create said Horcrux, or at a later date. The existing Horcruxes would be priced as follows: Riddle's Diary: ''Two Master Tokens ''The Locket, Cup and Diadem: One Master and One Journeyman Token Nagini: One Master Token. If Nagini was an NPC rather than a player character, an additional Journeyman Token. Harry Potter: One Master Token, with Harry likely paying a separate cost. The Gaunt Ring/Resurrection Stone: Two Master Tokens and one Journeyman Token. Golem Sculpting Suggested by Valeran Levi A rare and seemingly lost art, the sculpting and animation of a golem is one that requires extensive knowledge of multiple subjects. Sculpting a golem requires a flexibility in one's magic and soul, needing one to be able to stretch a part of themselves into the clay or stone used to build it. Once built and infused with magic, a golem is a loyal automata that serves its' creator's wishes and follows their orders without hesitation. A sculptor can only command one golem at a time, however, mastery grants the ability to command one full-sized golem as well as a smaller one, usually no larger than a quaffle. The abilities, speed, and size of a golem are limited by the skill of the sculptor in the craft. The process of making a golem starts with creating its' core, a ritual of the sculptor putting part of themselves into a central piece of material; clay or stone, which will form into a crystal that acts as the golem's heart and mind. Size and durability of the core depend upon the size of the golem it controls. Learning: The craft of sculpting golems requires ar least a basic knowledge of Alchemy to even begin to understand. There is also required a source of initial knowledge on the subject, either through in depth text, or through apprenticeship to one who has mastered the art. An aspiring sculptor must also take great care while crafting a golem and in giving it orders, or else it could go berserk. Novice: Crafting starts small and simple, with a golem no larger than a quaffle. The golem will be rather simplistic in design at this stage, as are the orders it will be able to follow. Locomotion is simple and often clumsy, either rolling around or moving on simple legs at around a leisure walking pace. Orders the golem is able to take include; following a subject, carrying and transporting small objects around, going to a specified location and returning to the location it was sent from. The golem however can't function more than 100 feet from its' sculptor and will go into an inactive state until it is within range of its' sculptor. The golem will only follow explicit orders and will go inactive when not given any orders. Intermediate: '''Through further study and training, one can begin to produce larger, more complex golems as large as a medium sized dog. Golems can begin to have a simple humanoid form at this stage, able to move at a brisk pace, around a fast walk. Due to being able to move in a more complex and smooth fashion, it is possible, if made around the size of a quaffle, for the golem to fly, if slowly. The orders it will follow have increased somewhat in complexity, now able to do simple tasks, such as sorting items by basic descriptions, such as weight, color, size, or shape. Its' maximum range has also increased to 300 feet. The golem will now follow more vague orders or queues, such as following without explicitly being told, but will go inactive without further orders. Ar rhis stage a hollow compartment, of an appropriate size compared to that of the golem, can be added without compromising the stability of the golem. The sculptor will now also be aware if someone else interacts with their golem, getting a kind of ping or sense of it. '''Advanced: Once a Sculptor has gained advanced skill in the art of crafting and infusing a golem they may begin to create truly humanoid golems as large as a man, approximately 5.5 feet tall at maximum. The golem can now keep up with its sculptor at a running pace. Order complexity has increased, now able to do more complex tasks, such as measuring out ingredients or sorting books by title and subject, and do more delicate tasks. It's range has expanded greatly to a kilometer. The golem may begin to act on its own, doing simple tasks, such as cleaning or beginning to follow its sculptor, when it has completed the initial orders it was given. At this point, the golem will begin to actively defend its sculptor without being ordered to, attempting to act as a shield against incoming spells. The golem can also vocalize slightly, repeating things its sculptor commanded it to say. Master: Mastery of this art allows a Sculptor to create a golem approximately 8 feet tall, as well as a secondary golem no larger than a softball. While the large golem won't be able to move any faster in most cases than previous ranks, the small one can move at high speeds, if given a form that allows for such. The orders the golems can follow are close to that of a human, limited mostly by the size of the golem and design. Its large size may prevent the golem from performing more delicate tasks, unless designed to be able to do so. The maximum range the golem can function away from its sculptor has increased exponentially to 500 kilometers. The golem will be able to take orders without much context and can understand intent of vaguely worded orders. Due to the strength of the bond and the piece of the sculptors self within the golem, the golem can be given simple orders over great distances. Such long distance orders are very limited in nature, such as simply commanding the golem to clean or sort items. The golem can understand simple questions from people other than its sculptor, but can only answer with simple responses, mostly pre-recorded. The Sculptor, by going into a trance-like state, in which they are unaware of their surroundings, can see and speak through the golem, but is unable to directly move the golem. Drawbacks: The golem can be destroyed with a strong enough spell, or if its core is destroyed, and it takes a long time to rebuild one. If destroyed, since a portion of the sculptors magic and self is attached to the golem, this will cause the sculptor to become harmed by the rebound, For a novice, this can cause such physical harm requiring healing. For intermediate, it will simply cause unconsciousness, and for advanced and master will simply cause Sculptor to become temporarily dazed. Poorly given orders can also cause the golem to simply go inactive if it cannot process the order. There is also the possibility that the golem could go berserk and out of control if given too broad of an order before mastery. Places the golem can enter and what it can do may be limited by its size and design. Timeframe: 1-2 IC Years for Progression to subsequent stage. Seventh Year Broomless Flight''Suggested by: Maverick Amaturo and Caius Marx''The act of flying without a broom is one considered redundant to many a wizard who would prefer Apparition, port keys or simply using a broom. However, if one were to recreate the mysterious Charm most widely associated with Lord Voldemort himself, one would have to do a significant amount of research into the origins of this lost spell. Must either be re-invented from scratch or pieced together from investigating recollections of Death Eaters using the standard spellcrafting method. Creator must be a capable spellcrafter. Once discovered, can be taught much more easily. Magical Item Creation: Master The process by which magical items are created. A difficult and exacting art, but a rewarding one. Creating a Magic Item: Each magic item is unique in function and creation. Include information about how you plan to create your magic item alongside a description of the item’s functionality. Some examples of what would be included beneath Master Item Creation would be: *Marauder’s Map (Year 5) *Alkahest (Year 7) *Philosopher’s Stone (Grad B) *Mirror of Erised (Year 7) *A goblin silver sword on the level of Godric’s Gryffindor’s (Year 5) *The Goblet of Fire *An item with some form of sapience or sentience, but depending on the magical powers inherit to it. It is also feasible to create items on a similar level to the Hallows provided you have the narrative to back it up, though under most circumstances the token required would be Grad+ level. Category:OOC Articles Category:Handbook Article Category:Abilities Category:Character Creation Category:Tokens